moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Adravessiel Stormhammer
Sir Adravessiel Stormhammer is a Human Paladin, currently in service of his home country of Lordaeron as a Champion, and the Lordaeron Silver Hand, also as a champion. History Abridged The Beginning Adravessiel Stormhammer, known to friends as Adra, and to the public as Sir Adra, had a very simple beginning. He was born to a farm girl, Adrianna Stormhammer, and a military man, Vince Stormhammer. The family lived on a farm, just outside the capital city in Lordaeron. Adra's childhood didn't have much to note. His father was a solider in the second war, so he didn't get to see him much, but Adra idolized his father. However, his life changed drastically when he turned seventeen. His baby sister, Aria Stormhammer had just been born. As he was playing with his baby sister, a bandit tried to rob the family. The bandit took his baby sister hostage. It was this act that allowed Adra to connect to the Holy Light for the first time. Using the sudden connection, and the bandit's shock, he was able to subdue the bandit. A passing Paladin witnessed the situation and extended an offer to join the Silver Hand. The Dark Years Adra would study under the Silver Hand for a while. However, upon the outbreak of the Plague, Adra would leave the hand and join the Military. In the year that he served before the fall, he would rise up the ranks to become a regimental commander. On the eve of His Majesties death, Adra was promoted to First Division commander. However, Lordaeron fell that night with the death of Terenas. Wanting to celebrate the good news with his family, Adra rushed home. However, he arrived to see his family rising as the scourge. He would slay them with his own hand. This action would stain his blade red and break his soul. Adra would then break all his oaths and wonder the land as a Mercenary. For roughly twelve or so years, he was a monster. Willing to do what he was paid so long as it was not against the Monarchy. Arriving at Stormwind It had been twelve years and he finally arrived in Stormwind. Adra had given up the life of a mercenary but he still had no idea what he was to do in his life. It was during the day that he heard the cry. A cry to join the Argent Bulwark and fight for Lordaeron. Adra would return to Lordaeron as an Argent. Time as an Argent Adra's time as an Argent was brief. He met many people, most of which he still counts as friends. It was there that he learned something. His father had hated the orcs while his mother preached tolerance once the wars were over. But it was through the efforts of Lantos Swiftsong that he overcame that ingrained hatred. He also met Rease Stoneheart in the Bulwark, someone that he still keeps contact with. Return to Stormwind and New Friendships Due to personal reasons, Adra would leave the Argent Bulwark and return to Stormwind. It was there that he met a girl of the Stormwind Chapter. This girl would become one of his first friends. Joining the Silver Hand Chapter It was midday that Adra finally walked into the Cathedral. He had forsaken the Light due to his rage at the loss of his family. But finally he was ready to face his demons. It was there that he saw him, the man that Adra would try to model himself after. He saw Tenevus Stromheart standing there. The man looked at Adra and treated him as an equal. Adra was sure that someone like him would know of his past. But Tenevus just smiled at him and offered him a place. Adra was overcome with emotion. He sunk to his knees and accepted as his tears flowed freely. On that day Adra rose up as a new man. But his demons still held onto him, and clouded his actions. Training as an Aspirant He got to work doing whatever he could. Adra was eager even though he was in his mid thirties. Soon his eagerness was noticed by a Knight. This Knight would shape his entire outlook from this point on. The Knight's name was Crisana Arroway. Through the course of the next month, Adra was broken, remade and broken again. But at the end, he stood proud. Knighthood His Knighthood was mild. He never really made waves or did much other than lend a helping hand. He grew closer to his order and began to see them as a family. It was this view that would cause him to loose knightship for a brief time. A Fall and Rebirth One of his friends, Devilina Pureheart, spoke blasphemy. In his haste, Adra spoke out against Her Grace, Lilith Olethos. It was this action that would see his Knighthood taken from him. He was placed under the care of then Champion, Talarman Songsteel and Dame Vandrasi. These two would effectively retrain him in the virtue of Respect. Return as a Knight and the rise to Championship It would take another month, but Adra would regain his Knighthood. He had also changed as a person. He worked to start taking notes of the order's meetings. His ambition and abilities as the Chapter's scribe, a position that he created, would earn him the vaunted title of champion. Activities as a champion As a champion, Adra would lead various activities. He would often find himself as a leader during the chapters efforts within Shadowmoon valley. He was also placed in charge of the Chapter's efforts concerning the Dance of the Dead. Love and loss Adra fell in love and got married to Kitieara Anner. However, this marriage was not meant to be. His wife lost the baby and left him. Adra had the marriage annuled and has carried that pain ever since. The Final Healing. Adra was placed in charge of the Chapter's efforts for the Dance of the Dead. As such he moved them up north, to Aerie peak. In his zeal he recalled Qienna Olethos and her husband from their honeymoon. This decision was made in fear, as he wanted to make sure everyone would come back to life. His past had a firm grip on his mind, the last time he had failed. His personal demons had taken firm hold of his mind and caused him to snap at Qienna's husband. In response, Qienna had her grandmother, Morgena Rews, take a look in his mind. It was her efforts, along with the continued faith of the Grandmaster, that finally let him put his demons to rest. Deployment to Draenor The Silver Hand Chapter was one of many that stormed through the new Dark Portal. The Silver Hand Chapter would work to secure Shadowmoon Valley. Adra himself would lead many operations to see this come to pass. Return to Stormwind and a meeting Upon his return to Stormwind, Adra met, the then Magistrate, Athelstann Osrana. After getting to know this man, Adra would find within him the desire to help the people of Stormwind in a greater capacity. It was this that led to his decision to become a Magistrate. Retiring from the Silver Hand, and Birth of a New Magistrate. To become a Magistrate, Adra would have to leave the Stormwind Chapter. What he didn't know however, was that he never had to lose his Knighthood. However he accepted the loss as part of the Light's will. He was happy to do all that he could for his people. One of the things he did, along with his fellow Magistrate Athelstann, was to promote Ranets Daggerfang. A dream come true Yet he would not remain a Magistrate for long. In fact, he only served for a month or less. He felt the Light's call once more. It was telling him to go North. So that is what he did. he joined up with Talarman Songsteel's chapter and was reborn as a Champion of both the Chapter and of Lordaeron. He would serve with his comrades for five months. During the fourth month, with an increase of activity of the Forsaken as well as brewing trouble between the Church and Tenevus Stromheart. Adra would join the Noble Guard. It was this decision that would see him drift from his Chapter, ultimately leaving it to join the Clergy. Adra was also made a Captain of the Noble Guard as well as a Knight of Virtue and a Canon Regular within the Clergy. Relationships First marriage His first marriage was to a lovely young lass named Kitieara Anner. They had met while they were both in the Silver Hand Chapter, he has a Knight and she as a squire. She had a massive crush on him, but her mentor knight had told her to forget about it. A year later they met again and she told him. Adra reciprocated her feelings quickly. They were soon married and she with child. However it was not meant to be. During one of her trips, she had become injured. This injury caused her to lose the baby. In her shame, she broke off the marriage, leaving a heartbroken Adra behind. Having nothing else to do, and to take all of the blame upon himself. He annulled the marriage, accepting the consequences of such an action. The following year would see him in a variety of relationships. He was almost married a second time, this time to Zeal Sunreaver. However differing opinions and views would see it come to naught. A few months ago however, he met another young lass. This one would quickly take his heart. Her name was Melody Wilson, a countess. They quickly fell in love. It was on the fifth of August, that Adra finally worked up the courage to propose to her. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Lordaeron Army Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Silver Hand Chapter Category:Argent Dawn Category:Paladins Category:Magisters Category:Lordaeron Silver Hand Category:Lordaeronian